


Jealousy: The Perfect Fire Starter

by GillyTweed



Series: Prompt Fics [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Jealous Clarke, Jealousy, Sassy Raven Reyes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyTweed/pseuds/GillyTweed
Summary: “Good, they can burn.”She knew she was acting irrationally jealous, but at this point she didn’t overly care.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a prompt submitted to my Tumblr. I rather enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Prompt submitted by @charmedmom8- Prompt–Jealous Clarke or Jealous Lexa or both. Not enough of these out there that I’ve found yet. Need more. If you don’t feel like doing it or don’t have time I understand. Either way thank you, thank you, thank you! Hope you have a great day! :)

“Princess, you need to calm down. Like seriously, those girls will catch on fire if you keep glaring like that.”

  
The blonde turned to narrow her eyes at the mechanic that had somehow snuck up beside her. The shorter girl leaned against a support pillar, one hand balancing a plate of the complimentary food while the other popped a grape into her mouth.

“Good, they can burn.”

She returned to glaring, watching with displeasure as one of the young ambassadors sidled up to the Commander. While that particular movement made things worse, all of the women were much too close for her comfort, chatting and smiling charmingly at the ruler of the Coalition.

“Clarke, they’re doing their jobs, calm your tits. Besides, Lexa looks at you like the sun shines out your ass, so if there was even the slimmest chance of her leaving you, it definitely wouldn’t be for one of them.”

The blonde slide eyes over to her friend, glare slightly less intense, but still very present. She knew she was acting irrationally jealous, but at this point she didn’t overly care. Raven rolled her eyes, exasperation evident.

“Honestly, if you need to go show your dominance or stake your claim or whatever, go grab some drinks and give one to Lexa. Gives you a reason to be over there without it being weird.”

Clarke frowned, grudgingly admitting it was a good plan, however, the mechanic chuckled as she forcibly turned the blonde around.

“See? Like the sun shines out your ass.”

Raven murmured in her ear before drifting off to mingle in the crowd, a smug swagger in her step. She had been sort of right, Clarke had to admit as Lexa strode towards her. It seemed she’d finished her conversation with the group of ambassadors and had decided to beeline over to the blonde. A small smile was playing on her lips, a different smile from the one she’d been using with other members of the party, and her eyes were soft. The expression made the tight knot of jealousy in her chest release, bringing a smile to her face that mirrored Lexa’s.

“Hey, how’s your evening?”

Lexa’s voice was soft, but Clarke would have been able to pick it out even in the loudest room. The blonde stepped closer, wrapping her arms around the older girls waist, tugging her closer.

“Better, now that you’re here.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, have any questions about my fics, want to talk about writing, have a prompt for me or want really inconsistent updates on my writing, come follow me on Tumblr @GillyTweed


End file.
